


Angels Beneath Us

by technicalWallflower



Series: Angels Beneath Us [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-19 08:12:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2381138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technicalWallflower/pseuds/technicalWallflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The year is 1853 and peace between supernaturals and humans has remained unbroken for well over a decade. All is calm and quiet in a peaceful little floating town and there is nothing that the great guardian cannot protect.....</p><p>        Until the day that all light disappears from the morning and the town falls into a state of eternal night. No one is quite sure as to why and all they know is that these little imp like creatures are wreaking havoc with every chance they get, and former enemies know that this is a part of something much much bigger...but what?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Big Entries

                   Four individuals hustled through the streets as they hurried to a chapel with great excitement. Today was a special day for a very close friend of theirs and they had been more than happy for her, on felt happy for her and the other especially, considering how he and his best friends' elder siblings were currently preparing for their wedding day. They continued to run through the streets and turned several corners, nearly tearing their suits in pursuit of finding the correct chapel where they were to stand in place and watch as Jade Harley and Lt. Louis Alexander Strider recited their vows to one and other... There was no way that either of the individuals were going to miss such an event. 

 

"My god, the lot of you are such slow pokes!" Another one of the two running blonds chided as he ran ahead with a laugh. 

 

          The younger scowled and leaped forward and began to sprint ahead, challenging the older as he continued to run faster. Striders were always raised to be ready for anything and were often the first to be picked to go to the front lines during times of war....however, in times of peace, they were often called upon by the chief of police or to be the queens guard. Either or paid rather handsomely and they couldn't really complain, thanks to the lifestyle it often gave them. Though sometimes, they would be too young to serve in anything and merely be treated with dignity by the townspeople out of respect for their fathers or elder brothers....if not their family name. 

 

"You idiot, we're supposed to be heading to the chapel for Jade and Bro's wedding!"

 

                    The elder of the two blonds laughed and leaped over an oncoming gate, causing the younger to leap after him and curse himselve for tearing his blazer. Their older brother would more than likely kill him for that later. Though something else had caught his attention as he skidded to a hault and looked to the dark corner of an alley way, where a pair of red orbs had looked up at him as he stopped. He furrowed his brows and slowly began to approach in wonder as to what it was. The air felt tense and he could feel a lump form in his throat with the amount of tension growing between him and the creature as he continued to draw closer. The creature began to give a low hiss with every moment and the dim light gleamed off of its teeth. Dave could make out the figure now and could tell that it was nothing compared to the creatures that his country had made peace with well over a decade ago. Suddenly John came stumbling through the loose boards in the wooden gate, taking his attention away from the creature as he stumbled in heavy foot falls to stop and catch his breath. 

 

"Holy shit...." He huffed. 

 

                 John's glasses fogged over as he looked up at the taller individual. He seemed out of breath from trying to catch up with the Striders and his tye had come undone. His Slacks and blazer had now been covered in dust from all of the catching up he had to do and Dave couldn't help but feel apologetic for having to chase after his older brothers challenge the way he did. He sighed and looked up and around for the other spikey black haired individual as his thoughts went back and forth to the creature he'd seen not too long ago. 

"I should've taken the cab with Jake...." 

 

             Dave paused, smirking in amusement. 

 

"Yeah, you probably should have." 

 

              When they finally reached the Chapel, they hurried to the Alter where Bro had been standing with a blank, straight forward expression and Dirk had been standing on the second step with a twitching arm....meaning bro probably took a moment to punch his older brother in the shoulder. Dave was not spared from his fate of being swatted in the back of the head, nor were the English and Egbert boys from receiving stern glares from the groom after chuckling lightly at the younger Strider's pain. John looked like a hoodlum compared to Jake, who'd been holding himself with a more pristine appearance and grace compared to the similar clumsiness that his younger brother had had. 

 

As time had passed, the Chapel had been filled with numerous people. On one side, were the Egberts and Harley and on the other, were the towns people, chearing their hero on for his big day...and finally taking on a spouse. 

 

Soon, the pastor approached the Alter, a book in hand and a snide smile upon his face....a smile that Dave had always hated. It was a smile that stated that, no matter what he did, he would always be in the right. Pastor Scratch, was his title....Scratch was probably the only part of that title that fit him. He looked around the room expectantly in hopes that everyone would be silent so he could speak freely without question and Dave knew that. 

 

Music started to play after several minutes as the wedding procession began and slowly lined up around the alter in wait of the bride. A young woman looked up at Dave with Lilac eyes and a cool smile as she took her place across from him, drawing a small, subtle smile from him in return as he looked down the isle. Watching....waiting for his friend to emerge.....

 

Several more minutes passed and suddenly, his eldest brother was beginning to crack. 

 

         Jade would never do something like this....

 

As time continued to pass, people began to murmur amongst themselves and the Lieutenant was beginning to crack. 

He and Dirk saw this, they knew this. 

 

Where was Jade?

 

                 As people gave Bro an apologetic look and began to head for the door, the entry way swung open. And there, with a disheveled look on her face, messy hair and a near torn to hell dress and veil, was Jade, with a gun in one hand and a bouquet in the other. 

 

Jade placed her gun to the side and began to march forward, urging people to take their seat, as there would be a wedding today. No one was being left at an alter, there was no such thing as a run away bride and there sure as hell would be no wasted funds on something like a wedding. 

 

                     The moment she took her place before Bro, she gave him the biggest smile. As though everything were perfect. 

 

This was the Jade that Dave Strider knew. 

 

                    It wasn't until after the ceremony that John and Dave noticed a small scratch on the crook of Jades neck, and similar scratches and tears around her dress aside from evidence of excessive movement done on her part. They pulled her to the side and questioned where she'd gotten them and if she was alright. They asked what sort of thing it was that attacked her, hoping that she'd be able to explain. 

 

"Well it definitely wasn't a troll..." She joked. 

"Then I would be dead."

 

                The two looked at eachother, having silent conversation as they both proceeded to ask their own questions, unsure of what answers to come up with, given the little information provided. Jade then went on to explain all that had happened and why it was that she was late. She explained a little creature, no bigger than a cat with glowing red eyes, attacking her when she unknowingly got too close. It had been nothing like she'd ever seen and she'd seen many strange things in the past ten years...or since the peace treaty was signed. She paused for a moment as she folded her arms, looking for what else to say. 

 

"When I was finally heading to the Chapel, I looked up at the sky...." She began. 

"It wasn't as bright as it usually is during the day....in fact it looked like it was close to early evening...." She then shook her head and looked over to where bro had been standing and sighed. "But as much as I'd like to talk, I'd like to spend time with my husband for a little bit. We've been socializing all night."

 

Dave's thoughts went to the creature he'd seen earlier and then to the creature that Jade had encountered. 

Questions raced about his mind and found himself thinking about it over and over....


	2. The Discovery

     It had been more than a month since his brother and Jades' wedding, and Dave still couldn't get the creature out of his mind, or how Jade looked as she entered the chapel. He'd seen the dress before it was torn to hell....then, most likely, obliterated by bro, and he recalled it being a very classic design that ladies both young and old wore to the day. He remembered helping her pick out the fabric, a thing for the _something new_ aspect....he honestly didn't get women and weddings. He recalled the finished product looking more refined and less...shredded?

         With a Sigh, Dave leaned forward as he sat at the edge of his bed, running his fingers through his hair in exhaustion. If it came to it, he would need to go to war soon. A pair of arms wrapped his shoulders from behind, there were obvious differences in skin tone, seeing as these arms belonged to someone who was much lighter than he was.

 

“Miss Lalonde.” He greeted with a small smile as his hand reached to touch one of hers.

 

“Oh, save the formalities for the public.” The young woman scolded. “You've no need for them here.”

           The taller of the two gave a low chuckle as he proceeded to turn and pull her into his lap, wrapping his arm around her waist as he ran his free hand through the young woman's hair.

    “I shall call you Miss Lalonde all I want.” He teased. “It's a way of both bothering you and respecting you.”

    “Yet you still call me Rose when I'm on you.”

 

     His crimson eyes moved to meet hers for a moment as he pulled her closer, feeling her warmth as he finally looked away....nuzzling into the crook of her neck and allowing his fingers to run along her bare back. She didn't need a corset to shape her body, as her natural shape consisted of the fine curvature of a woman...unlike the thin, frail, twiggy thing she was at twelve. He breathed in her scent, a fine lilac perfume entered his air passages, indenting its self into his memory.

 

“What's bothering you, Dave?”

 

     He'd hoped she wouldn't ask him that question...he'd go on for hours if she did...and she most certainly did. With a sigh, he leaned back, pulling her with him as he sprawled himself out on the bed.

 

“I have no idea what you're talking about.” he lied.

“And I have the right mind to take your swords and experiment with anal play.”

 

    That had done it. Dave proceeded to explain everything to his lover, he spoke about the creature in the alley way and how the same one could have possibly attacked Jade before the wedding. He mentioned how Jade explained that the light of day had seemed off and.....he looked out his window, this time, not looking through his specs as he normally would. The sky seemed much darker than it had been a month ago, almost as though it should have been put into a book of fairy tales about how darkness had fallen upon the land and how a group of unlikely heroes had to save it.

 

  Unfortunately this was no fairy tale. This was, as a matter of fact, either a very bad dream or very real. He pinched himself a couple of times to see if he was still awake and rose up to meet the lady before him. Something was about to happen, he could feel it in his bones. Dave couldn't stand the thought of losing her and he sure as hell wouldn't be able to live through coming back to a mangled body that had once belonged to her. Aside his friends and family, Rose was one of the few people who aided in keeping him together.

 

"I need you to stay here and light every corner of the house."

 

           He pulled his clothes on and turned to place a tender kiss on his lovers' lips, before hurrying out the door. He ran out into the streets where people were gathering and talking about how the sky was beginning to darken and rushed home as quickly as he could. Jade and his older brother should have been home from their honeymoon by now, and by the guardians will did he hope that they were safe. He rushed through the doors and looked around frantically. The household was lit brightly upon each and every corner and, from the servants point of view, he seemed panicked. Never would a Strider flinch or fuss over the face of danger, or even impending danger unless it meant there was something bigger at steak. It would never be when the odds were against them or when their life was in danger. It would be when the lives of others were in danger, or when their loved ones were on the verge of death. The Strider family had been of nobility for well over a century, mainly for their services to the royal family and their country.

    In turn, they'd been given a house, a promising career in the royal police or as the queens personal guard, no more, no less.

 

“Dave?”

 

    A familiar voice called. He swept around and looked up at his brother, standing before him ,with Jade, in the Archway of their home. Her green eyes looked just as worried as his. She knew something was going on and she had clearly spoken to his brother about it. Lying to Bro was not an easy thing to do....he would not hold back in calling anyone a liar, nor would he back down in them denying it. He despised being lied to more than anything else and were his brothers to lie to him, their punishments would be swift and unforgiving.

             Jade, was never one to lie, thankfully. Though at that moment, there were bigger problems at hand and Dave could see that his brother could see it. He didn't have to explain in full detail as to what he thought could be going on. Bro turned, then, allowing his ember eyes to flicker as he moved, beckoning Dave to follow him as he stepped out of the house and into the family carriage.

   As he stepped in, he found Dirk, sitting at the other end of the cabin with a sullen look as Jake sat across from him, holding a similar expression. They both looked as though someone important to them had died and, so far, nothing seemed to have snapped them from their stupor.

 

“What happened?” The younger male asked, his voice was suddenly shaky.

 

        The two men slowly looked up to him, sullen....morose....and Dave couldn't help but feel a strike of terror surge down his spine as he looked at their hands and clothes. A sky blue handkerchief had been held in Dirks hand, while Jake's clothes were stained with blood. It then hit Dave that their best friend had been lost.

 

“Jane died...that's what happened.” He heard Jade say.

 

“They found her body lying on the floor of her shop, it seemed like she put up one hell of a fight, because what looked to be splotches of black ink had been found in the mixtures of cake batter and blood.”

    Dave looked over to his elder brother and his friend with an apologetic look. He'd never truly known Jane personally, nor had he really spoken to her about much outside of the social norms of “How is your brother doing?” or “Having a good day today?” He never knew just how important she was until he looked at his brothers' face. They both cared about her a lot it seemed.

     He stepped in to the carriage with Bro and Jade following close behind him as they ordered the horseman to ride off.

 

“The queen has called for an emergency meeting....” His oldest brother began to say.

“All Striders and members of her court are required to attend.”

 

    The youngest of the three Strider men grit his teeth, his nerves began to tense and he could feel himself shaking. Never had he thought he would be called with his brothers to meet with the queen or that there would even be a day when the world would be on such an impossible state of emergency....or verge thereof, for him to be called with his brothers. He was both excited and frightened at the same time and—oh good guardians graces he was being called with his brothers. Yet with the strong sense of excitement, he couldn't help but feel sick.


End file.
